


Blood Soaked Kiss

by CharlieDoesIt



Series: Space Adventures [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt, I wrote this while listening to sad violin renditions of popular songs, M/M, Sorry for the sadness you are about to experience, Tragedy, but he's not getting on in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieDoesIt/pseuds/CharlieDoesIt
Summary: Din's last mission is to kill a Jedi. He hadn't realized the prize would have been hidden under a beautiful smile. Can they be blamed for falling in love? No. But they can be punished for it. Absolutely.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Series: Space Adventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078496
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Blood Soaked Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did write this instead of doing my philosophy discussion. I was also listening to Joel Sunny Violin, you should look him up. I was listening to 'why'd you only call me when you're high,' 'sweater weather,' and 'mystery of love.'

"Was what we had not enough?" The wind rushes around them an outward expression of their inner turmoil. Green light glowed projecting from the light saber's handle. It was the only light in an otherwise pitch-black night.

There's enough distance that their fighting stance slacks, though their words can still be heard. "The love I feel for you is the only true thing I have ever known," there's a pause. It is impregnated by all the words that cannot be said.

Luke cries. The heat in his eyes leaking until it reaches his chin, though his expression stays still. He's met with the enigmatic expression of beskar armor. He sees the slight hesitation in the grip of yellow fingertip gloves around his spear. "Maybe," Luke says, "in another world. Another time."

He hopes there's truth to it. That in some other universe he's not a Jedi that Mando is destined to kill. For them though there will only ever be their here and now. Only a present with no glimpse of a future. "Why make me love you?" Luke gains some ground.

Din steps closer, making the other wonder if he's ready to end this. Would the mission he was sent on months ago finally end? "I have no control over what you do." There are sparks as a rod of beskar metal lands on his plasma blade. He did though. That was the problem.

His body was lit on fire with the adrenaline of grief. The feeling of his heart-shattering in his chest as his lungs searched for the air stolen from him. "Then why?"

"You shouldn't have told me you were a Jedi." Time stops ticking, stars freeze in the planet's gravitational pull. The rumors were true. The never-ending battle between their kind had never haltered. Nor would it ever. How unjust was the truth to believers.

For the first time, Luke hears the other man's voice quiver. In the motion to plead a blow lands on his leg. As he crumples to the floor the wind picks up. He uses it and the force to push Mando away from him.

"We can walk away from this," he beseeches. His hand is held up in defense he'd tried to stop this, but the man was relentless. He walked toward the fallen Jedi casually. Or maybe that casualty was prolongment.

Love was supposed to be infinite. "No, we can't." They were supposed to be infinite. This was the danger of loyalty, but how could he ever condemn him. One could never fight against the love of family, of a clan. Even with no apology, Luke forgave easily.

He pulled himself up off the floor his hands caked with mud. Last night's rain had been such a comfort, now it reminded him of the lost domesticity he'd earned. "What do you want me to say," the bounty hunter cried out.

This time Luke's hand is directed at the floor. He feels the weight of his lightsaber and ignites it. As he holds it with both hands at the center of his chest the green light shines on his face.

The world hasn't thawed, and it feels so utterly finite. Just the two of them being observed by the stars. Luke nods dejectedly and twirls the green light.

It twirls around and with it, a calamitous decision has been made. He'll fight, it is the only thing to be done. But he must know something before the fight could continue. "Tell me it was real." His words are soft. None threatening even in the circumstances they had found themselves a victim to.

"It would change nothing." Mando pushes a button on his gauntlet and a dozen whistling birds come flying at him. Luke deflected each one careful not to reverse them back.

He found Luke's uncharacteristic silence capitulating. "It was," he breathed. "I was falling for the intoxicating ease at which you move." He walked closer to begin another attack. "Your beauty was captivating," a clash of light and the spear flies. It lands mute standing vertically in the mud. "The lovely way you spoke."

The words were overwhelming, everything he'd asked for confirmed too late to matter. He would not beg for his life anymore, not that he'd been fighting that well for it. He squeezed his hand and remembered the feeling of his grip on soft twirling curls. The memory of the grip around his waist, the first kiss they shared.

"You knew why you came here," He took advantage of the tossed spear and lands a loud slash of plasma against beskar. "So why do it?" He knew it would have little to no effect, but it kept the others attention on him. Only on him. "Why fall then?"

The roles had reversed. Know it was the Mandalorian on his knees that said, "You say that as if I had a choice Jedi." Luke sees the slight twitch of his hand as it neared the holster of his belt.

"Wasn't it Din Djarin," he felt pain though it didn't belong to him. An acidic taste came into his mouth as he felt it. The mindreading, the intrusion of thought and feeling fueled the prejudice against his kind. This was more than that. This was projection.

Din was forcing him to feel it. Why? Luke felt the other's sorrow his guilt as well. It mixed with his own anger.

He pulled the trigger, a flash of light, and it lands. Luke's faster, they both knew it. So when it landed and made Luke stumble back Din stood perplexed. The Jedi was melting the Mandalorian, but he wasn't a sun. He didn't have enough heat to melt armor.

He reached up and felt the liquid pour from the wound Din had created. Everything was fine. This would never be a fair fight, not between them. They realized the moment Din recoiled at Luke's reveal. How painful the realization was when they realized they couldn't show every part of themselves. They ruined what had been a wonderful sunset.

He rubbed the blood between his fingers. It really did look black in the moonlight. He feels and hears the weight of something fall to the floor. He forces himself not to look up, not all the way. He can't. Not after he meets the helmet that blankly stares up at him.

But then his will isn't strong enough to hold him back. Din's hair looks black as well. It matches the smear on the handle of his lightsaber. Bushy eyebrows knit together in confusion. He never expected to be winning this fight. Not one where he was a simple human against an invincible Jedi. Not accounting for the Jedi's worship of their love.

Luke pulls the spear into Din's hand. It's approval. Only now did Din realize how one-sided the fight had been. Luke had only fought to prolong the inevitable. Now the hole in his shoulder symbolized a point of no return.

"Do it?" Luke yelled. He'd walked up to him his head tilted enough to look into brown eyes darkened by the night sky and the enlargement of a fearful pupil. "Now," blue eyes pleaded. It's the last thing he says.

There's a sharp intrusion into his abdomen. His hand shoots up to it and he grips the spear as he gazes down at it. The metal gleams and disappears into his upper stomach. He coughs by instinct and blood escapes from his mouth, dribbling down to his chin. 

Hands reach down to cup his cheeks. Din's holding him tenderly. If it had not been him or his family, how would it have felt to be fully loved by Din Djarin?

_ Kill a Jed _ i. It was his last mission before he was to become ruler of Mandalore. He'd gotten lucky to find the last of Luke's kind. Although only one of them would describe it as lucky. They both fell to the floor and Din's grip on him tightened. He sobbed and apologized.

This time Luke reached up to feel the warmth of Din's rarely exposed cheek. His thumb erases the tears from existence blending them into the man's skin. "Haunt me, please," his voice is broken as he says one final request.

He didn't tell Din a force ghost could only appear to a force user. He wanted a kiss instead, just one last one. Something peaceful to use the last of his energy.

The taste of iron fills his mouth and he chokes for air. Din takes the lead and leans down. Luke had to project his desire, it had to be strong enough to fight the other's regret. The hurt was too much for the both of them. It mangles the physical pain to almost nothing.

Din's mouth was still on his own as his world went white.


End file.
